


google it up, shitlord

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers, unfortunately contains mentions of komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why were the subs late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	google it up, shitlord

Souda placed his popcorn bowl at his feet, and looked at the others, "No way. Uh-uh. We're supposed to believe this crap?"

Sonia clasped her hands, "Just because this was a 'filler episode,' does not mean that we cannot enjoy it. In fact, I believe the scene with the Naegi siblings was very heartwarming."

"I agree with you, Sonia-san," Souda said quickly, "What I mean is, are we supposed to believe that the spawn of satan just gave up being evil because of Komaeda?"

Hinata replied, "Komaeda's really fucking annoying, so I don't doubt it. What I'm having trouble believing, is that she just went to space. How is she going to breathe?"

Owari snatched Souda's discarded popcorn bowl, and said, "I think you're all lookin' too much into it."

Kuzuryuu nodded, "It's a fuckin' anime. I don't even know why I agreed to watch this with you guys, anime is shit."

Sonia gasped, "How could you possibly say that?"

Hinata said, "Whatever. I'm more annoyed with the fact that it took nearly a day for the subtitles to come out. The episode wasn't even important either!"

Souda sighed, "Hopefully Thursday and next week's episodes won't be such a disappointment."

"They're all a disappointment," Kuzuryuu said, "This is all bullshit!"

Owari replied, "You're just mad that your favourite died so early on."

"Am not!"

Sonia said quietly, "I wonder what Towa-san will do in space. I would like to go to space someday."

Souda grinned, "I could build your rocketship!"

Sonia didn't respond to him, "Komaeda-san was always a bother to us, but I never pictured him to be the reason that a young girl decided to become a NEET."

Hinata laughed darkly, "He drives everyone mad. I can't believe that she was able to stand him for so long. Hell, I can't believe  _we_ were able to stand him for so long."

Kuzuryuu rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Are we gonna keep talking about Komaeda, or can we discuss the episode?"

"I thought you hated anime," Souda said.

"I do!"

Owari said, "Who's Naegi gonna kill, though? That's what I'm real interested in."

Sonia said, "Well, why don't you 'google it up, shitlord?'"

Souda sighed.


End file.
